The Cold Blooded
by SecondCityRenegade
Summary: Just a quick thanks to everyone who is following this story of mine! Its really appreciated. :) Eric finally sets off to his next destination, as his life is about to take some interesting turns. But how will he take them? (Disclaimer: I own no one but Eric!) (Rating is for language, and suggestive themes. As I keep saying, series will eventually pick up.)
1. Part One

Previously: After his in ring speech to the universe, he was greeted backstage by Dean again. He was impressed with Eric's performance. A short while after talking with Dean, and after having a chat with Mark Carrano, he was scheduled for a No DQ Match against Randy Orton. After the chat with Mark, in the locker room, Eric came face to face with The Viper himself. A short conversation between the two consisted of pleasantries, and Randy saying he could see himself associating with Eric. Before leaving the arena, Eric was surprised by his best friend Sami Zayn, who wanted to see his friend off before he left the area. While driving to his hotel room, Eric received a phone call from Randy unexpectedly, after a piece of paper Eric drew on and put his number on was found in the locker room. The two agreed to go out for coffee after they got settled down in Boston.

"You're a rich girl, and you've gone to far. Cause' you know it don't matter anyway." Sounded Eric's alarm on his phone. Groaning he reached over and grabbed his phone and turned it off. Double checking he made sure it didn't go into snooze. The time read 7:30AM on his clock.

"Right on time. Flight leaves at 9, and it won't take long to get to Boston from here."

Eric said to himself setting his phone down. He crawled out of bed, and stretched. He knew he wouldn't have time right now for the gym, but he'd had have all week for that. He quickly undressed himself and hopped into the shower. The running water on his bare skin was refreshing on his skin, as it washed away the morning dryness.

"Kind of wish I turned on my music." He said to himself chuckling. Quickly he washed his body and his hair. He didn't want to take long so he rinsed himself after a minute, and shut the water off. He stepped on the mat and quickly dried himself off. Wrapping a towel around himself, he went over to his baggage.

"What to wear today? I don't want to over dress for a coffee date. If you even call it a date." Eric said to himself. He pulled out a few shirts. Before deciding he checked the weather. It was predicted to be in the upper 60s in Boston. He grabbed one of his favorite solid grey shirts, one of his Halestorm hoodie and a pair of stone wash blue jeans. After selecting a clean pair of underwear, and socks, it took Eric a short amount of time to get dressed and pack up his luggage.

"I feel like I should fly home, but I would prefer to be in Boston so I can make it to the show easily." Eric thought.

Quickly shaking off the last of his negative thinking, he grabbed all his baggage and belonging and headed down the stairs to check out.

"Thank you for staying. Your bill has been taken care of Mr. Valentine. Have a nice day."

The agent at the desk said to him. He felt a feeling of shock come over him.

"Do you know who payed my bill by chance?" He asked the agent with curiosity. She simply shook her head and Eric smiled and walked away. The valet had his car ready and loaded his luggage. He got in and drove off hastily. The time was now 8:00 AM, and Eric was on schedule. Driving to nearest airport in Orlando, he knew he could make way before the plane left. Which it was scheduled to depart at 10:00 AM. Blasting music in his car, and singing along as always, Eric felt like he was extremely accustomed to this life already.

Time passed by, and by 8:45, he made it to the airport in record time. He had already scheduled to have his car picked up by Sami in a prior engagement on Sunday, so he wouldn't have to worry about his car being stolen or broken into.

"Yay rental cars." He said sarcastically aloud to himself unloading his luggage, then sending a quick text to Sami.

"Hey Sami, car is parked by the front of the gates, keys are in the usual spot in the glove compartment. Thanks again buddy. I'll let you know when I land in Boston. Ttyl!"

Hitting the send button, he tucked his phone away and grabbed all his luggage and trucked on inside the airport. Getting inside, he went to the airline he was accustomed to flying on, and booked his flight on time.

"Alright Mr. Valentine, you are scheduled to depart here at 9:50 AM, and you have will from here on receive discounts on flights for being part of our loyalty program. Thanks again and we will let you know when your flight will be boarding."

Smiling at the clerk, he took his ticket and seated himself close to the gate so he wouldn't have to walk clear across the terminal. Some fans came up to him and got pictures and autographs.

"Thanks for your support. Much appreciated." He would say to them after shaking their hands.

Suddenly he felt his phone buzz twice. He quickly checked his phone, and saw a text from Sami and another one from Randy. "Alright let's read Randy's first."

He opened and read it to himself.

"Good morning Eric. I hope you slept well. Just checking to make sure we are still go on that coffee?" He read. Eric sat his phone down, and thought about it. He didn't want to be rude, but he still wasn't sure what the intentions of Randy were.

"Morning to you too Randy. I did sleep well. Hope you did too. Yes I would still like to meet up for coffee today."

He replied to Randy's text. He read Sami's next, which read that he would be swinging to pick up his car with Mojo as planned. Eric felt better knowing Sami would have help with the car from Mojo so he wasn't doing it by himself.

"Ladies and gentlemen, flight 432 bound for Boston, MA is now boarding. Please make your way to the gates at this time. Thank you!" The lady over the intercom announced

Finally, Eric would be able to relax before his busy schedule would kick in. Eric was the first to board the plane. He was escorted to the coach section, where most people who had some fame or where well known sat.

"Well so far I don't think Randy will be on this flight." Eric said to himself, as he place one of his bags in the cabinet above and leaving his backpack to stay with him, which had his tablet, his wallet, a notebook and some snacks he packed ahead of time. He waited to do anything with his devices till he was given the clear by the staff.

Suddenly, he looked up and saw a familiar face. The women had long brown hair, slim build and word a jacket and pants with heels. Eric knew who it was, it was Brie Bella.

"Think I should introduce myself." Eric thought. He sat his bag in his seat, and walked to Brie. He grabbed her luggage and smiled as she looked over at him.

"Mind a little help? He said to her. Brie smiled back.

"Please, thank you. I think I overpacked." She replied happily. Eric grabbed the heaviest of her bags and managed to get it in the cabinet. And then added the smaller bag that wasn't her carry on, into the cabinet.

"Thank you again Mr?"

"Oh I'm sorry. Eric Valentine. Nice to meet you." He replied smiling.

"Well nice to meet you Eric. Brie Bella. You're the rookie I heard about yesterday. Great match with Cody by the way." She stated. Eric felt like he had already grown some popularity, and he had just debuted yesterday.

"Thank you. I felt pretty proud of that. I am just nervous about my next match. But I guess that happens when you have the first timer jitters." He said feeling silly for bringing up his match.

"Oh it's okay to be nervous Eric. If it helps you feel better, I get the jitters too sometimes when I go out to perform. My philosophy is, go out their, do your best and show them what you got."

Eric did feel better after what Brie said. Knowing that a pro would feel the same, although she was a diva, make him feel more human for some reason.

"Thanks Brie. That does make me feel better. So what has you flying today?"

"I am scheduled to do a live show in New York tonight, and after that I am staying in Boston for a bit to go around town and perform at RAW next Monday. And you?" She asked Eric with a little more curiosity. He chuckled nervously.

"I am not scheduled to compete till RAW too, so I thought I'd get a jump and be in town and get some exercise while in town." Eric replied to Brie. She smiled and grew ever more curious.

"Well that's cool. You know your match yet?"

"I do... Carrano asked me if I wanted it and I agreed." He said nervously, not sure if he should be telling everyone on the roster.

"That's cool. Carrano is usually good about giving people opportunities to challenge themselves. Mind if I know your match?" She asked him. Eric was afraid of this, but he knew he couldn't get of the hole he dug himself into.

"No DQ against Randy Orton." Eric replied to Brie, that sinking feeling setting in again.

Brie had a slight terrified look on her face.

"That's scary. Randy is pretty viscous in the ring, but I will be rooting for you." Brie replied happily. Eric smiled, and felt that unsettling feeling disappear. He knew he couldn't like Brie anymore than a friend since she was married, but he felt like he made a friend in Brie.

"Well thanks Brie. I appreciate it. I better get to my seat instead of blocking the isle. Nice talking to you."

"Oh you too. Listen, if you want, here's my number," he said handing him a piece of paper with her number on it, "Text or call me. I would love for you to meet Daniel and have some lunch tomorrow?"

Eric felt like a fan getting the VIP treatment, even though they were coworkers.

"Of course! I'd love too! Talk to you then." He replied to her, shaking her hand and making his way back to his seat. A feeling of relief came over him. Knowing that he would have things to do instead of just hanging out at the gym in Boston, would make the long stay go by better. All the passengers boarded. Nobody else from the roster boarded the plane.

"Randy must be on another plane. Or he is already there. Who knows."

Eric then felt the plane take off, and moments later the stewardess gave the clear to use electronic devices. Happy to hear this, Eric pulled out his tablet, plugged in his ear buds and began to watch Fairy Tail.

The time was now 2:15 PM, after countless episodes, and listening to pointless chatter from other passengers, and listening to some people ask if they could get Eric's and Brie's autographs, the plane landed finally. Eric managed to get his stuff in record time, and be off the plane quickly. Brie was not to far behind him. Eric went to baggage claim, pulled out his phone and took it out of airplane mode. After that, his phone buzzed twice. Both texts were from Randy. He quickly opened them.

"Awesome. I am going to be boarding soon so I can't talk for long. I will just text you when I land." The time on that message was 10:00 AM, the second message read,

"Hope you have had a good flight. I just got all my luggage, finally, and I am going to be at my hotel room for a bit. Text me when you get this." The time on it read 1:30 PM, which didn't surprise Eric. His initial thought was right. Quickly putting his phone away, his baggage came around and he claimed it quickly. Wanting to get to his room quickly, he went and rented a Honda Fit from the rent desk, in blue. Their was a special so he got for a week for free. Quickly loading it up, he caught sight of Brie waking at him as she walked to her car.

Eric waved back and then jumped into his car, got it started up and drove off.

"Glad that's over with. Sheesh. I know why some hate flying." Eric said, having to come to a stop due to a red light. Suddenly he felt his phone going off. He knew it was Randy calling. Quickly he saw if the stereo had Bluetooth, and it did. He sent the call through.

"Hello?"

"Eric, I was starting to worry you stood me up." Randy said with a tiny bit of pouting in his voice.

Eric then gently pushed the gas pedal and turned right.

"I apologize. I just got my rental car not too long ago and I am going to go check in to my hotel room so I get there." He explained to Randy, staying calm as possible. He heard a slight chuckle on Randy's end of the line.

"I forgive you. Say, what hotel you staying at here in Boston?" He asked curiously. Eric cringed at the question. He had a feeling he would get asked that.

"I can already tell it will be the same one as yours. The Mariott."

"Oh that's cool."

Eric began feel that strange uneasy feeling again, this time was worse than he had ever felt.

"Indeed. Anyway Randy, let me get off here so I can get checked and we can have that coffee alright?"

He could imagine Randy smiling on the other end, and eyes full joy.

"Sounds good Eric. See you then." Their was then a click.

"Eric, what the fuck have you gotten yourself into this time?" He asked himself full of annoyance, trying to figure out why he was going to hang out with some who was much older than him, at the age of 34 to be exact. It was too late though, he dug himself this ditch, and he had to drag himself out.

Half an hour passed and he finally arrived at the hotel. Feeling uneasy, he quickly got out and was greeted by the valet service.

"Welcome to The Mariott. May I park your car sir?" He asked kindly. Eric opened the trunk and grab his backpack. He instructed the valet to park as close to the entrance if possible.

The doorman, dressed in a crips uniform and rain coat, offered to assist Eric with his luggage.

"Please do." Eric stated to the man. As the man loaded the luggage on a cart, Eric walked in and went to the front desk. An older gentleman greeted him happily. Eric then stated he had a reservation.

"Let me see... Ah yes, Mr. Valentine. Your room will be in room 225. Here is the keycard, phone numbers for services and information of the area. Thank you and enjoy your stay."

Eric smiled and nodded his head in thanks to the agent. He then climbed into an elevator with an assistant that had his luggage with him, and rode up to his floor. Eric felt his phone buzz again. He grumbled, hoping it wasn't Randy. But it wasn't, it was Sami.

"Letting you know I got your car at my place. Nothing has gone missing but a granola bar thanks to Mojo. Hope you are having fun." The message read. Eric laughed and replied.

"Mojo is welcome to have those granola bars. Their not my favorite. And I can't say much about fun. I will fill you in later."

Eric them put his phone away, just in time for the door to open and the assistant to guide him to his room.

Opening the door, he was pleased with the room. Tv in front of the bed, a small table by the window, a recliner by the door, a wardrobe by the bathroom, and a big comfy bed with a nightstand by it that had a red lamp next to it. He thanked the assistant and tipped him thirty dollars for his services.

"Peace for now, let's freshen up for this date." Eric stated aloud. Setting his suitcase on his bed, he opened it and began rummaging through it. He found the shirt he was looking for, his favorite long sleeve Pink Floyd shirt, his favorite pair of black pants and blue Nikes.

Quickly he changed out of his current clothes and slipped on his new outfit. Feeling cold, he grabbed his grey hoodie scarf and a pair of gloves he cut the fingers off of and put them.

"That's better." He said checking to see if the hooded part of his scarf still fit his head, and it did.

Suddenly their was a knock on his door. Anxiously he walked over and opened the door, to his surprise it was Brie. "Well this is a surprise. How can I help you Brie?" He asked her smiling. She was wearing a long coat, a red dress and black ankle boots.

"Just wanted to see if you really were here. I am just down the hall in 235. How was the ride over?" She asked him.

"Traffic killed me a bit but I made it in one peace obviously." He replied laughing a bit. She smiled at him.

"Good to hear. But don't let me keep you. Seems like you're on a mission. Later!" She said to him as she walked back to her room. Eric closed his door and then crashed into his recliner.

He pulled out his phone and texted Randy.

"Just finished unpacking and getting settled in. I am ready when you are." He typed to Randy, and pushed the send button. Eric then took a moment to breathe, he felt like he had just got done with a match against a tough opponent. Within moments he phone buzzed. He knew for sure it was Randy. He check his phone and opened the message.

"Meet me down in the lobby." The message read. Eric got up and left his room, making sure his room was locked. He then made his way down to the lobby via stairs. If he was going to do this, he wanted to make an entrance.

A few moments passed, and lots of stairs, he caught sight of Randy. Standing still, in blue jeans, a black jacket with a black shirt under it, and he was wearing black shoes. Randy looked over and smiled at Eric, his aquatic blue eyes full of joy. Eric somehow felt like Randy wasn't telling him everything, but whatever it was, he didn't care how old he was, friends are friends.

"Well don't we look snazzy?" Randy said to Eric. He chuckled at what Randy said.

"Well it is cold out and this is my usual get up. You look good yourself." Eric replied to him.

Randy smirked that classic smirk.

"Well let us go. I know a local place you'll like." He stated, as he walked to the door and opened it, signaling for Eric to go through. Eric smiled in return and stepped outside, and instantly felt the nip of the cold air. He quickly slipped the hoodie feature of his scarf over his head and walked down their stairs. Randy was soon next to him and started walking to right of the hotel.

"How was your flight?" Eric asked Randy, unwrapping his scarf from around his next and redoing it. Randy smirked again. This made Eric feel confused.

"It was good. They actually didn't lose my luggage this time. An yours?"

"Not bad at all," Eric replied. "Just watched too much Fairy Tail."

Randy chuckled. "Not sure what that shows about but at least you had something to do."

Eric felt slightly embarrassed for mentioning the show. Not everyone likes anime, it was simply a matter of taste. The city streets were bustling with people, and two wrestlers walking down the street seem to be an uncommon occurrence to Eric, but apparently people are used to well known people walking the streets. People were yelling at Randy, saying hello and "Randy, I love you." Eric however seemed to go under the radar, which is what he wanted. Yes he was a member of the main roster, and was well known in NXT, but he seemed to like being unnoticed.

Fifteen minutes passed, and they made it to the local coffee shop. Randy opened the door for Eric, and also pulled his chair out for him. "How gentleman like of you." Eric said.

"Contrary to popular belief, I am not a complete asshole as you can see." Randy replied. This made Eric laugh. He knew exactly what Randy was speaking of. He had a past for being aggressive and having an attitude. Sliding the hood off, Eric removed his scarf and hung it on his chair. "So what has you, taking me of all people, out for coffee?" Eric asked, removing his gloves and setting them in the pockets his scarf. Randy smiled, his eyes full of a glint.

"Well I am sure you can remember our conversation when I first met you and called you right?"

"How could I forget, after all you found that embarrassing drawing of mine and called me while I was driving." Eric stated, a slight chuckle in his voice. Randy smirked at Eric's reply.

Suddenly, the waiter came up to the two, and kindly took their orders. Randy order a cappuccino, while Eric, ordered hot green tea with lemon. "Alright you guys I will have those pronto." The waiter said and walked away. Eric felt the uneasy feeling once again.

"I am getting really tired of this feeling." He thought to himself. Randy looked oddly at Eric.

"Something wrong?" He asked, some concern in his voice. Eric jumped and smiled.

"What? No. I'm sorry. I am just not used to being around someone as well known as you. Hell I didn't even know you drank coffee." He replied nervously to Randy. He still neglected to even mention his No Disqualification match with Randy. Before Randy could even reply, his phone went off. The uneasy feeling grew worse for Eric.

"Sorry about this. I need to take this call." Randy said and then answered his phone.

"Carrano, didn't expect a call from you... Oh really?" He said, and looked at Eric, eyes filled curiosity and surprise.

"Well thanks for the heads up. Talk later. Bye."

Eric then felt like he was going to be scolded like he was being sent to detention by a teacher.

"Well Mr. Eric, you and I have an interesting match this coming Monday. I look forward to it." Randy said to him, eyes now filled with ambition.

"Well to be honest, I knew about it since Monday night. I just did-"

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm not mad." Randy said cutting off Eric. The uneasy feeling disappeared, and Eric felt relieved. The waiter brough their drinks to them, Randy took care of the bill and tipped him extra.

"Randy, can I ask you something freely?" Eric asked nervously, stirring his tea. Randy looked up after taking a sip of his coffee.

"Of course you may."

Eric took a deep breath in and exhaled.

"Listen, why did you say the things you said, and show interest in me?" He asked, feeling a weight come off his chest. Randy stopped and smiled, the glow coming back in his eyes.

"Well Eric, that's a perfectly good question to ask." He paused to take a sip of his drink, eyes never leaving contact with Eric.

"It's difficult to explain, but I like you. You're mature for your age, you have a wonderful attitude and a personality that's unique. Honestly, I want to get to know you better Eric."

Suddenly, Eric felt his heart race, his eyes widen and the tea slightly burn his throat.

"You... You... You.." That's all that would come out of his mouth. He truly was speechless, so speechless Randy chuckled.

"Speechless I see?" Coyly he said to Eric, a small smirk crossing his face. Eric felt himself begin to blush. He couldn't hide it so he took a sip of his tea to try and cover it up. Randy then began to laugh.

"I swear, some of the shit you do is something else." Randy said, still laughing. Eric the. Couldn't hold it in, he laughed along with Randy. An hour passed, and after a walk through an nearby park, and getting to know each other better through conversation, they made it back to the hotel.

Making it to Eric's room, the two were both smiling.

"Well I have to ask, you have fun?" Randy said, voice full of joy. Eric looked into his aquatic blue eyes, and saw the happy glint in his eyes.

"I had a lot of fun Randy. Thanks for inviting me. Really, you're an awesome guy." He said in reply, a smiling crossing his face. Randy returned a smile. Suddenly, Randy leaned in and gently kissed Eric on the cheek. He felt his cheeks turn red again, and his heart racing faster than he'd ever felt.

"Text me later cutie." Randy said as he walked away. Eric then slipped into his room and quickly locked the door. He then slumped down on the floor, back to the door. He looked at the clock and it was only 10:30 PM, and Eric felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"What do I do? Is this all a game?"


	2. Part Two

Previously: Eric woke up on time and set out to fly to Boston. He reminded Sami to pick his car up from the airport. While onboard the plane, Eric met Brie Bella, who was flying to do a live show over in New York. Eric received her number and was invited to go out with her and meet her husband, Daniel Bryan. After the flight, Eric checked into his hotel room. After settling in, and speaking with Brie again, he met up with Randy for their scheduled outing. While out at the local coffee shop, Randy learned of his No DQ Match with Eric through a phone call with Carrano. After words, the two enjoyed their drinks and a walk through the park, getting to know each other better. As the night grew to a close, Randy escorted Eric to his room, and to the shock of Eric, he received a kiss on the cheek from Randy. Eric now is confused, and has shed a tear, wondering if he is just being toyed with.

Eric got up off the floor, wipes the tear from his left eye and carried on with his evening. He stripped his clothes off and got into the shower. He turned the shower water on warmer than usual, hoping it would rinse away his anxiety.

"I really hope this isn't going to turn into a game. Then again, why am I feeling this way about him? He is older than I but I don't care about that." Eric said aloud to himself, running his hands through his hair.

"I have always known him to be straight. Not have an interest in men. Why now? Why me?" The same questions keeping bugging him. After cleaning his body and hair, he rinsed himself off and them wrapped a towel around him. Walking into the living space, Eric lifted up his suitcase and plopped it on his bed. He opened it quickly, and rummaged for a pair of shorts and underwear. Finding a suitable pair of each, he closed his suitcase and placed it back by his other luggage. He changed quickly and dried off his wet chest and then placed the towel around his neck.

"I wish I could talk to somebody about this..." Eric said to himself. Suddenly, he grabbed his phone and dialed Sami. The phone rang and rang.

"Well hello Eric. This is unexpected. What's up?" He said cheerfully as he usually does.

Eric smiled with relief.

"Hey Sami. You busy at all?"

"No, not at all. Mojo just left so what's up? You sound a little distressed."

Eric knew he couldn't hide anything from Sami, that's why him and Sami were best friends.

"I went out for coffee with Randy Orton, and walked through the park with him. Before he left, he kissed me on the cheek." Eric explained to Sami as best he could, without choking up.

Sami let out a slight grunt.

"Wait what?! How did that all happen Eric? Your not pulling my leg are you?"

"No I am not. I met him in the locker room, and he found my number on that piece of paper with the snake on it, and one thing lead to another."

Eric stated to Sami, voice full of anxiety. He heard Sami sigh heavily.

"Alright I get it. Look, I think you should confront him about this. Honestly you know I have no problem with your lifestyle choice. I'm not that kind of asshole. But I have a problem with people who fuck with my best friends feelings. Keep me posted will you?" Sami growled, each word full of anger.

"I will Sami. But just keep cool. Night."

Eric said to Sami and hung up. He felt his heart begin to best normally. He knew Sami only meant well, but he wanted to avoid any extra drama.

"Alright, let's get this dealt with and then off to bed. Have to hit the gym tomorrow."

Eric then dialed Randy and waited patiently as possible. He started to grow anxious after the third ring.

"Well there you are." His pleasant voice said. Eric felt his heart skip a beat.

"Sorry, I was in the shower and I had to call Sami." Eric replied, still feeling uneasy.

"That's okay. Glad you called though. I was kind of worried, that I had upset you."

Eric then sighed at what Randy said.

"Not all at Randy," he said, "But I just want to know, why me? I always known you to have beautiful women by your side, never someone young like me, or a man period."

Their was then a moment of silence, Eric then grew concerned he pissed Randy off.

"Eric," Randy began, "Their is something about you. It's hard to explain. When I first saw you, I thought you were the best thing my eyes have seen for a long time. Your personality is one of a kind, your sweet as can be and honestly, I am glad to have gone out with you today. Because I want to do that more. I want to be around you more Eric."

Eric was then speechless as ever. He smiled with the purest feeling of happiness, and a small tear from each eye rolled down his cheeks.

"Randy, I would like that, I really would." Eric said happily. He could imagine the look on Randy's face. A smile and those beautiful blue eyes filled with peace.

"I am happy to hear that Eric. Truly I am. I promise you, I will never do what anyone else has done wrong to you, and I will treat you with the respect and kindness you deserve. But don't let me keep you. It's your bed time mister. Good night cutie."

After those word from Randy, he hung up. Eric then sat his phone on the night stand to charge and he slipped under the covers, a smile on his face.

"Never thought I would like another man or woman after my last relationship. I think this is the change I needed." Eric said to himself and drifted to sleep.

At 8:00 AM sharp, the alarm went off on Eric's phone. He groaned a bit and silenced his phone. Crawling out of bed, he stretched and yawned happily. Washing his face and wetting his hair down, he grabbed his black, sleeveless Linkin Park shirt, a pair of workout underwear, and his light blue work out shorts and quickly changed into them. He laced up his red and black Nikes and ate a granola bar. Grabbing his phone and his gym bag, he left his room and made sure to lock the door behind him.

"Eric!" A familiar voice shouted from down the hall. He looked over and saw Brie waving at him.

"Hey Brie! Nice to see you again!" Eric said pleasantly, slinging his duffle bag over his shoulders and walking toward Brie.

"Likewise, you off to the gym?" She asked, closing up her bag. She was also dressed to go to the gym as well, wearing a red tank top, black workout pants and white shoes.

"Yes I am. Have to make sure I stay in good shape. That and I need to get a little more defined than I am." He said laughing at himself and his shameless effort to have more muscle. Brie also laughed, as she picked up her water bottle.

"Nothing wrong with that. Feel like tagging along with me? I need a workout buddy. I'll drive."

Eric smiled and nodded in agreement. Both of them walked down stairs, and climbed into her red Toyota.

"So Eric, if you don't mind me asking, what were you doing with Randy yesterday?"

Eric bit down on his tounge gently, worrying that this might come up.

"He and I were hanging out. He ended up getting a call from Carrano about the match we have scheduled. At first I thought he was going to shit a brick, but he was a cool as a cucumber about our match." Eric replied to Brie, searching his bag for his supply of protein bars, and chocolate drink mix.

Brie seems to have eyes filled with more and more curiosity. This made Eric a little uncomfortable.

"Well that's cool. I must say though, Randy's a neat guy. Always nice and respectful of others. He's an ass in the ring but that's besides the point." Brie said laughing, and Eric joined in with her. They finally arrived at the gym and unloaded their belongings. Eric breathed in the fresh air around him. An hour and a half passed, Eric pushed himself working out, as did Brie. She even showed him some workouts that greatly amped up his workout. After getting showered up and changed into his favorite black Atreyu shirt and blue jeans, Eric waited in the lobby for Brie. His phone then suddenly buzzed. He checked and saw a text from Randy. He opened it.

"Hello cutie. Hope you are well this warm morning." It read. Eric smiled and replied,

"Hahaha. Thanks handsome. And I am well. Finished working out just now."

Brie then came out of the locker room, five minutes after Eric himself. She was wearing a rolled up sleeve, plaid dress with black leggings and boots.

"You look pretty Brie. Dressing up for Daniel?" Eric asked cooly. Brie smiled.

"Oh thanks. But no, this is just part of my usual get up. Though I will see Daniel tonight so I guess you are right too." She explained, chuckling lightly. Eric picked up her bags for her, and they both walked to her car. He loaded their stuff into her trunk, while Eric was grabbing the last of his belongings, Brie caught sight of the bracelet Eric was wearing. It was a bead bracelet that had black and white beads on it.

"Eric I like that bracelet." She complimented. Eric looked up and smiled.

"Thanks. It was a gift from my younger brother before I left to live in Florida." He explained to her.

"How sweet. How many siblings you have?" She asked him, climbing into the driver seat. Eric shut his door and felt his phone buzz, but he ignored it.

"Two sisters, one brother." He replied to her nicely. She started up her car and turned on the ac. "How cool. Hey, you need to get back to your room or would you be an awesome friend and accompany me for some lunch?" She asked kindly. Eric did feel like him and Brie have grown as friends. He smiled and shook his head. This seemed to make her day. Hastily she pulled out of the parking lot and got on the road.

Within minutes, they arrived at a local spot that served local food. The two chose to sit outside in the warmth of the sunshine. Brie had on what appeared to be expensive sun glasses, and Eric was wearing what he called his cyborg sunglasses. The two placed their orders with the waiter and then patiently waited.

"You listen to Atreyu?" Brie asked Eric curiously. Eric stopped sipping his lemonade abruptly.

"Yes I do. But I listen a lot of other genres, oldies, pop, some rap and hip-hop, a tiny bit of Latin music and reggae and of course, a lot of rock." He stated in reply.

"I have caught a few snippets of Atreyu, not my cup of tea but I don't judge." Brie said, stirring her iced tea after squeezing some lemon juice in it. Eric then felt his phone buzz, it was a phone call.

"Oh shit, phone call. Can you excuse me for a moment Brie?"

"Go ahead, I don't mind." She kindly replied, pulling out her phone. Eric then pulled his phone out and saw it was Sami calling.

"Hey Sami. What's up?" Eric said happily.

"Well how did it go? You were supposed to let me know remember?" He said disgruntled. Eric bit tounge lightly. He knew he was supposed to let Sami know, but he didn't want to be rude to Brie.

"I'm sorry Sami. I've had a busy day so far. But it went better than expected. But I am with a friend having lunch, so hence why I couldn't let you know sooner." Eric explained calmly. Sami let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. Sorry for being annoying but I worry about you. Your my best friend after all. However, I will catch you later. I have a date with Alexa. Later." He happily said and hung up. Eric smiled and decided to check his texts, and saw the one from Randy he didn't reply to.

"That's cool. I am going to hit the gym myself soon. I am also sure you are busy so text me when you can, 3."

Eric felt his cheeks begin to warm up, as he put his phone back in his pocket. Brie also did the same with her phone.

"Mind me asking who that was?" Brie asked, adjusting her sunglasses.

"Sami Zayn, my best friend since I made it in NXT." Eric stated proudly. He wasn't ashamed to have Sami as a friend. Brie titled her head in surprise.

"That's cool. I have seen some of Sami's matches. He's really good. And he seems like a nice guy too."

"He is that. He's hotheaded but I expect nothing less from him."

Both Brie and Eric laughed at the same time. The waiter then came out with the salad for Brie, and the chicken sandwich for Eric. Brie began to pull her wallet from her purse but Eric acted quickly.

"Put that away. This is on me." Eric said to her, handing the waiter his card. Brie smiled.

"What a gentlemen. Thank you." Brie said, unfolding her napkin.

"Hi honey. I'm not interrupting am I?' A familiar voice said from behind Eric. Brie then lit up like a candle. Eric turned around and saw Daniel Bryan, in the flesh. He felt a slight shock overcome him.

"Baby, what a surprise. Please sit down." She said to him, scooting over to make room for Daniel. Eric had a smile on his face, he couldn't believe his luck meeting a man he also watched growing up.

"Who's this dapper gent Brie?" Daniel asked her, taking a leaf from her salad and eating it.

"Oh I'm sorry. Daniel, this my new friend Eric Valentine, Eric this my hubby."

She said with pride in her voice.

"Please, the pleasure is mine Daniel. It's an honor to meet another of my childhood inspirations." Eric said, his hand outstretched. Daniel shook hands with Eric firmly.

"Well nice to know I have been an inspiration. Brie, is this the same Eric you said recently joined the main roster?" He turned to her, voice full of surprise. She nodded her head.

"Well Eric, how do you like it so far?" Daniel asked him. Eric wiped his mouth with a napkin and swallowed the food in his mouth.

"I love it. I am chasing my childhood dream that my parents said I could never reach."

Eric stated proudly, a smile across his face. Daniel chuckled lightly.

"I wish most wrestlers had the enthusiasm you did. Really, it's refreshing to see someone else who's passionate about the business."

Eric then felt a warm sensation in his stomach. It was that fire that he had when he debuted on RAW.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me to hear that."

Time passed, Daniel helped Brie polish off her salad, and Eric had took the other half of his sandwich to go. Brie drove Eric back to the hotel with Daniel in the front seat.

"Thanks again guys. See you later." Eric said to Daniel and Brie, waving good bye to the two. They waved back and drove down the street. Eric slung his bag over his shoulder and stepped into the lobby of the hotel and checked back in.

He finally made it to his room and quickly shut the door behind him. Setting his gym bag by the bed, he went out to the balcony and sat in the sun, his dishwater blonde hair glistening lightly.

"Man what a day, and it's only 2:30 in the afternoon." Eric said to himself, taking in the view.

Their was then a knock on his door. Eric turned and got up to answer it. Opening the door, he saw Randy. Wearing a black shirt and dark blue jeans. Eric felt his heart beat faster, and his face warm up.

"Hey cutie. Mind if I come in?" He asked him kindly. Eric nodded and showed Randy in.

Eric walked back out to the balcony and sat back down in his chair.

"What brings you here Randy? Stalking me are you?" Eric said sarcastically, lightly chuckling. Randy smiled as he sat in the chair across from him.

"Not at all. Just happened to remember your room number is all. Hope that's not a crime."

"Nope. Not at all. But that leaves my first question unanswered." Eric replied slyly. Randy, in usual fashion, with his eyes lit up, smiled.

"I just wanted to see you, and spend some time with you." He stated in reply. Eric smiled, sunglasses still adorning his face. Randy then leaned in and gently removed the sunglasses from Eric's face.

"Don't hide those eyes from me." He softly said, gazing into Eric's eyes. Eric couldn't pull away from staring into the aquatic blue eyes of Randy. He felt like he was in a trance. Randy smiled, a glow suddenly appearing on his skin.

"I've never seen someone with your eye color before. That steel blue is unique... I like it."

Eric felt himself begin to blush wildly. He got up from his seat and ran inside. Randy quickly got up and stopped Eric dead in his tracks, taking him into his tattooed arms. Eric suddenly felt his heart beat begin to slow down vastly. He felt relaxed, and a feeling of safety came over him, as he wrapped his arms around Randy in return.

"Why did you run for?" He asked, leaning his head against Eric's. Eric felt a small tear develop in his right eye.

"I...I'm sorry. I just felt so touched and I didn't know how to react." Eric replied, moving himself closer to Randy's body, the natural warmth giving an soothing feeling off. Randy placed his hand under Eric's chin and lifted it to his line of vision.

"It's alright Eric. I said I wouldn't do or say anything to hurt you," he said, eyes filled with peace,

"And I meant that." Randy then leaned down and pressed his lips against Eric's. Eric sighed, and felt his eyes instinctively shut, as he returned then kiss. Randy then wrapped the hand he had Eric's chin held in, around his waist and slowly deepened the kiss. Never before had Eric felt so much passion from someone, he was then kissng Randy passionately, each of them taking in each other's breath, and lips meeting in middle. Eric then suddenly pulled away and then escaped Randy's arms. He then flung himself on his bed and felt himself begin to cry.

Randy walked over and sat on the bed, his eyes filled with worry.

"Eric, are you okay? Did I go to far?" He asked nervously, placing a hand on the shoulder of Eric. Slowly, Eric sat himself up, face filled with tears. Randy took him in his arm and wiped his tears away with his free hand.

"You didn't do anything Randy. I-I-I just haven't felt this away about some, let alone so quickly with someone of your age and stature." Eric replied to him, feeling his heart race and the feeling of unease return. He then felt Randy's other arm wrap around, holding him tightly.

"Eric, I can understand your worry. Trust me I feel the same," he explained, voice filled with calm, "Because never would I think I'd fall for someone your age so quick either. But I want you to know something.." He paused and released Eric from his arms. Eric then lifted his head and looked at Randy. "Eric... I want to be with you. I want to have you by my side."

Eric then felt his heart begin to warm. The icy layer that covered his heart, melted. He was the icy king no more.

"Randy... I feel the same way." He said, and then threw himself into Randy and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Randy smiled, and put his arms around Eric, leaning his head against Eric's.


End file.
